


Oh, Sheet

by NamelesslyNightlock, Rabentochter



Series: This Was A Bad Idea (but we know what we're doing) [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bedsheets, Bickering, Board meeting, Boredom, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Morning Kisses, Oval Office, Public Display of Affection, Romantic Fluff, Stubborn Loki (Marvel), Stubborn Tony Stark, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Touching, loki is a little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-14 19:46:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19279933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NamelesslyNightlock/pseuds/NamelesslyNightlock, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rabentochter/pseuds/Rabentochter
Summary: Neither Loki nor Tony enjoy being told what to do– and especially not before noon. So when they’re made to attend meetings far too early in the morning, sometimes things get ‘forgotten.’Things like propriety, modesty, and… clothes.





	1. Boardsheets

**Author's Note:**

> So this one started with [this post](https://quietlyapocalyptic.tumblr.com/post/185134131694/johnlockiseternal-i-am-sorry-but-there-is-no) about a moment in BBC's Sherlock, and then it just kind of snowballed. 
> 
> As is the norm for this series we've started lumping these collabs into, art by **Rabentochter** , fic by **NamelesslyNightlock**.

Loki has never really been fond of doing what he’s told.

That had always been a rather significant part of his character, ever since he was small. Perhaps a result of growing up a prince, of being a person who people _should_ listen to but receiving more scorn than anyone else. Or perhaps it had something to do with the way he had always been expected to follow the lines of duty and the whims of his father and brother. After all, a prince is never truly free to do as he wants.

Or.

Maybe.

Loki just _doesn’t like being told what to do_.

Whenever anyone _presumed_ to give him an order, it always grated against him and made him want to do the exact opposite. In his youth, he had always taken great joy in subverting an order, by either following instructions _annoyingly_ _to the letter_ or looking for a loophole which would allow him to cause trouble without getting _in_ trouble.

Moving to Midgard made no difference– in fact, they only grated at his nerves all the more. After all, they saw him as lesser than them, either because of things he had done in the past or because they did not like the way he did things now.

Well, all of them except Anthony, of course.

Anthony had been the only one to find Loki’s antics _fun_ , the only one who laughed rather than cursed at his tricks. He only seemed to enjoy them further when they began working together, becoming the perfect team in more ways than one.

Anthony made staying with mortals worth it, and Loki didn’t want to risk putting his place on Midgard at risk. That, unfortunately, meant he had to _listen_ to them and play by the rules, but… it certainly didn’t mean that he had to play _nice_.

So when Ms Potts sent a message through JARVIS one morning, _telling_ Loki that he needed to make sure Anthony woke up and made it to the board meeting being held a few floors below the penthouse, Loki could only grit his teeth. He waited in the kitchen just long enough for the coffee to brew before walking back to the bedroom with both Anthony’s mug and his own – which had been ready before the coffee was done – sure that lingering was not what Ms Potts intended. Although, the thought made Loki realise that she hadn’t actually given him a timeframe.

“How long until Ms Potts needs him at the meeting, JARVIS?” Loki asked as he nudged the bedroom door open with his hip– and when his eyes landed on Anthony, Loki was not able to curb his smile. Anthony was just as sound asleep as he had been when Loki had left him, though he had spread himself more over the bed, reaching out across to where Loki had been earlier as if he missed the feel of another body entangled with his own.

“She wants him to arrive as soon as—”

“You misunderstand,” Loki said. “When does she _need_ him there?”

JARVIS paused for a moment before responding, as if he knew and didn’t quite approve of what Loki was doing. “He must be in attendance for the presentation, and he must then participate in the voting for the meeting to constitute a quorum,” JARVIS said.

“Very well,” Loki said. “And when is the presentation?”

“…it will be in approximately twelve minutes, Mr Liesmith.”

“Very well,” Loki replied. “Then Anthony shall be ready in twelve minutes.”

JARVIS’ silence felt loud, but Loki had the impression that the AI was at least partially amused. He smiled as he slid back onto the bed, placing both of the mugs upon the side-table so that he could run a hand through Anthony’s hair. Even asleep Anthony leaned into his touch, and Loki’s smile deepened as he stroked his other hand over Anthony’s arm.

Anthony woke slowly, but Loki didn’t mind. He enjoyed the whine that Anthony made when his eyes opened to light, and the way that he buried himself close into Loki’s side when he realised that it was morning.

“You need to wake up, Anthony,” Loki said gently, still slowly stroking his lover’s warm skin. “You have a meeting.”

“I don’t want to,” Anthony whined, his nose pressing into the side of Loki’s thigh. Loki breathed a quiet laugh, unable to help himself.

“Ms Potts insisted that this meeting was important,” Loki said.

“Pepper’ll be fine. Lie down, Lo’,” he whispered. “Stay.”

Oh, it was _tempting_ , and Loki wanted nothing more. He cupped Anthony’s cheek to make him look up a little, and then ran his thumb over Anthony’s lips, using the tiniest amount of his seiðr to give Anthony that taste of mint that his mortal preferred in the morning. Then he touched their lips together again, and they kissed slowly, languidly, Loki leaning down over Anthony as he pressed him back into the pillows. When the kiss ended, Loki shifted to the side and leaned against the headboard beside his lover, his smile widening again when Anthony groaned and tried to pull him back closer. But Loki merely reached over to the side-table and picked up Anthony’s favourite Iron Man mug.

“Here,” Loki said, handing him the coffee.

“I would rather keep kissing you,” Tony complained, though he took the mug regardless.

“My, that is a compliment,” Loki replied. “I was under the impression that you held coffee above all things, especially so soon after waking up.”

Anthony rolled his eyes, but he was grinning as he took a long swig of his drink. Loki picked up his own mug – tea, not coffee – and warmed it back to scalding with a simple spell. As he drank, he glanced to the clock JARVIS always projected on the window in the mornings.

Four more minutes.

Easy.

Anthony finished his coffee long before Loki was done, and he curled back into Loki’s side again, his head on Loki’s shoulder, his eyes falling closed once more.

Loki sighed and placed his mug back down, preparing for a fight.

“You’re not going to have time for a shower,” he said teasingly, wrapping an arm around Anthony’s shoulders and leaning down to kiss his temple.

“Don’t need one if I stay here with you,” Anthony mumbled.

Again, it was _tempting_. But Loki did not want to make Ms Potts upset, because even though he didn’t think she would try to remove him from the tower, she could certainly make his (and Anthony’s) life a little more miserable. And even if that weren’t the case, he could hardly back out now– he couldn’t allow himself to be defeated by Anthony’s stubbornness.

Loki tightened his arm around Anthony for moment– and then paused as the movement tugged a little at the sheet that had become wrapped around Anthony almost like a cocoon.

Anthony never stayed still when he slept, and unless he was tucked into Loki’s embrace, he tossed and turned until he was completely tangled in whatever bedding he was sleeping under. Even in just the time it had taken for Loki to get their drinks, it had wrapped around him enough that if Loki were to just—

Well.

Loki _had_ planned to just make Anthony show up at the last possible moment, but…

“Very well,” Loki said firmly. “If you shall not come willingly, then I will just have to take you by force.”

Anthony’s eyes widened, but he didn’t have time for anything other than a yelp before Loki stood and swept him into his arms, lifting with the arm already under Anthony’s shoulders and hooking the other below his knees. Anthony was squirming, though Loki didn’t pay much attention to that, since Anthony was easily light enough for him to hold on to. The sheet was still wrapped around Loki’s prize rather firmly, but he still spent half a moment making sure that it covered everything important. After all, he might be up for a little fun but he wasn’t about to let the whole Stark Industries’ board see what was _his_.

That done, Loki used his seiðr to clothe himself in his black Midgardian suit, which he understood to be suitable attire for a business meeting, certainly better at least than the cotton pants he had worn down to the kitchen. Then he stepped through the space between worlds and into the middle of the boardroom table, causing all conversation to halt midsentence.

“Good morning,” Loki said brightly, panning his gaze over the crowd of greying men. Ms Potts was seated at the head of the table, looking entirely unimpressed– and her glare only deepened when Loki walked the length of the table and then stepped gracefully off the edge.

Once they were on the ground, Anthony only held on tighter– but Loki turned toward the empty chair at Ms Potts’ right and deposited Anthony and his sheet into it with very little ceremony.

“There you are, Ms Potts. Just as you requested.”

Anthony huffed and held the sheet tightly in place with a hand at his chest, but he wasn’t making any complaints, and he didn’t appear uncomfortable.

Besides, Loki knew that glint in his eye.

Despite the initial shock, Anthony was _enjoying_ this.

Several of the board members looked like they had the exact opposite opinion on the matter, however. Most of them were red, though a few were purple, and Loki guessed that for most their colouring was more due to anger than embarrassment– or perhaps, more likely, it was a mixture of both. Not one of them was looking directly at Anthony, all choosing to stare at Ms Potts with the kind of focus Loki knew from his experience with council meetings could not be normal.

None of them asked Loki to leave, either, so he decided to remain in the room, whether he was meant to be there or not. He stood behind Anthony’s chair with his hands on his shoulders. Anthony leaned into his touch, almost purring as Loki rubbed firmly with his thumbs– and Loki took _almost_ equal pride in Anthony’s reaction as he did in that of the board member who was sitting beside them. Loki’s lips curled into a smirk, and if any even _glanced_ in their direction he would make sure to catch their gaze and run his hands over Anthony’s shoulders in a movement that was a little more suggestive.

Anthony managed to remain entirely professional throughout the whole thing– though of course, Loki put that down to the fact that he wasn’t really trying to elicit anything else. After all, Ms Potts wanted Anthony to listen and to vote. Loki was merely keeping his lover awake and focused.

The presentation did not last very long, and then the vote was near unanimous to include the project in the next quarter’s budget. Ms Potts went over a few other short items and then the board dispersed, all of them rushing out, some still stuffing papers into their briefcases as if they couldn’t leave fast enough.

“That was rather quick,” Loki said brightly as he stepped around Anthony to sit in the recently vacated seat beside him. His hands never left his lover, sliding first over his shoulders and then down to his sheet-covered thigh.

“I think that was a new record,” Anthony snorted. He turned slightly in his chair, still holding the sheet at his chest with one hand but lifting the other to entwine his fingers with Loki’s. “Maybe I should show up without clothes more often. This has to be the least painful meeting that I have ever—”

“Don’t you dare,” Ms Potts hissed. Loki glanced over to see that she hadn’t left with the others– she had stood from her chair and gathered her things, but she was glaring at Anthony and his sheet with enough force that it almost made Loki want to take up a protective stance.

“Pep, it’s fine,” Tony said. “None of them cared—”

“Are you kidding me?” Ms Potts asked bluntly. “They couldn’t even look at you—”

“Well, their loss,” Anthony shrugged, and Loki snorted. Unfortunately, the sound brought Loki back to Ms Potts’ attention.

“And _you_ ,” she snapped, rounding on him. “I know you know that this wasn’t the right thing to do—”

“I did as you _ordered_ , Ms Potts,” Loki said sharply. “Or would you rather that I had ignored you entirely, as I had every right to do?”

Ms Potts’ expression pinched at that, though she must have known that she had no room to argue. After all, Loki _had_ done as she had asked. Anthony had attended the important part of the meeting and participated in the final vote. What he had been wearing – or rather, what he _hadn’t_ – at the time was entirely irrelevant, in Loki’s opinion.

“You two are definitely perfect for each other,” she groaned, lifting her eyes to the ceiling– though she seemed amused, now, as if she had given up on trying to wrangle them into line.

Probably a wise choice, really.

“I know,” Anthony replied, glancing back up and catching Loki’s eye. “Even if he _does_ drag me down here without any clothes on.”

Loki scoffed. “Had you simply woken the first time I told you, then you would have had time to get dressed—”

“Don’t pretend like this wasn’t the most fun you’ve had in days—”

“I was merely trying to spare your feelings, my dear,” Loki said lightly. “It is indeed the most fun I have had in a while, but considering our actives last night I thought it tactless to say so.”

“Oh, shut up,” Anthony snorted, whacking Loki lightly on the arm.

Ms Potts exhaled in exasperation, and they both glanced up to find her watching them almost fondly.

“Just, please,” she asked. “At least promise me that you won’t ever do this again?”

Anthony sighed as if it pained him, but Loki knew it was in jest. “ _Fine_ ,” Anthony drawled. “I suppose I shan’t be attending any more meetings in my sheet. What a shame.”

Ms Potts rolled her eyes at that, her lips tugging into a smile. “Good.”

“If that is all, we will be going,” Loki said, getting to his feet and smoothing down his jacket. “We have things to attend to.”

“Yes,” Ms Potts said, her smile turning wicked as she let her gaze pan over Anthony’s form. “I believe you do.”

Anthony grinned at that, and he didn’t notice Loki bending down until it was too late. He yelped once again when Loki once again pulled him into his arms in the style Midgardians referred to as ‘bridal’, but this time he was laughing by the time they made it back to their bedroom. But rather than placing Anthony back down on the mattress, Loki held him close for a moment longer, and leaned down to brush their lips together.

“I can’t believe you did that,” Anthony said as they broke apart. “No, wait, never mind. It’s _you_ , of course I believe you did that.”

“I am sorry for taking you to the meeting like that without asking you first,” Loki said gently, lowering Anthony until his feet touched the floor. “I should have—”

He was cut off when Anthony tugged him down by his tie and pressed their lips together again, kissing far more enthusiastically than the gentle kiss a few moments before.

“Are you kidding, Loki?” Anthony said brightly when they broke apart. “That was _hilarious_. It’s a shame Pep made us promise not to do it again.”

Loki matched his smile, glad that he hadn’t overstepped any bounds– and grinned further when he realised the truth of what Anthony had said. Ms Potts had made them promise not to do it again, but… Loki was rather good at finding loopholes.

And as he slid his hands under Anthony’s sheet and leaned down to kiss him again, he knew that they would have a lot of fun exploiting this one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find the art on tumblr [here.](https://rabentochter.tumblr.com/post/185703214784/anthonys-eyes-widened-but-he-didnt-have-time)


	2. Presidential Sheets

Loki always loved waking up beside Anthony. He had never really liked the feel of another person so close to him before, but the weight of Anthony in his arms, the feel of Anthony’s body pressed against his made him feel calm and relaxed in a way that nothing else could. He smiled as he curled a little closer, pressing his nose into Anthony’s hair and breathing him in.

Anthony stirred then, his arm tightening where it was flung over Loki’s waist, his eyes blinking open.

“Morning,” Anthony said, tilting up his head with a grin. He kissed the side of Loki’s mouth, and then leaned down to pepper kisses along Loki’s neck and across his shoulder. Loki pressed a finger over Anthony’s lips for a moment, using that useful spell of his, and then he drew Anthony back into a kiss. Anthony drew over Loki’s chest as the kiss grew more heated, his hands propping himself up against the pillow either side of Loki’s head. Loki pressed up on one elbow to get closer, one hand threading through Anthony’s hair—

“I apologise for the interruption,” JARVIS cut in, “But you are needed—”

“Not now, JARVIS,” Anthony said, the words muffled against Loki’s mouth. Loki took no notice– he ran his hand down Anthony’s back and over the curve of his spine, nails raking across skin and making Anthony groan. Loki spread his legs slightly and pressed up with his hips just as Anthony ground down, and Loki’s breath caught against the smile he pressed into Anthony’s flushed skin.

“Sir, I am afraid I must insist,” JARVIS said.

“Later,” Anthony said– and then gasped as Loki mouthed at his neck, sucking and nipping in a way that they both knew would leave a mark.

“The other Avengers left over an hour ago, and you must meet them at the White House in ten minutes’ time.”

“I’m not going,” Anthony replied.

“You have to. The President is expecting you.”

Anthony groaned, and buried his head into Loki’s shoulder. “But I don’t wanna meet the president,” he whined.

“You already have,” JARVIS said wryly. “Or did you manage to forget about the Extremis incident?”

Anthony muttered something that Loki didn’t hear. He hoped it was another complaint. He knew it was selfish, but… well, Loki certainly didn’t want Anthony to leave. And why should he have to? Surely a prince of Asgard ranked higher than a leader of only a small part of Midgard? Surely _his_ claim on Anthony’s attentions was stronger?

And yes, in the back of his mind Loki _was_ aware that this was important for relations between the Avengers and their government, and he knew that as one of the most well-known faces of the team, Anthony needed to attend. But with Anthony pressed on top of him and his own arousal burning through his veins, it was rather difficult to place such things high on the list of priorities.

He moved down to kiss Anthony’s chest, his hand sliding around over Anthony’s hip, then down to the soft skin on the inside of Anthony’s thigh. His fingers stayed there for a while, stroking gently as he continued to kiss Anthony’s chest, sucking hard enough to leave another bruise.

Anthony groaned his name– a low, longing, _regretful_ sound which let Loki know that Anthony had already made his decision. It was no less than what Loki expected, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t going to use these few moments while he had them. He dragged his hand a little further up, smiling again as it made Anthony’s breath catch. Anthony’s hand in his hair tilted his head back to kiss him again, and they swallowed each other’s moans as Loki finally took Anthony’s cock in his hand, the soft skin burning hot against his palm.

“ _Sir_ ,” JARVIS said again. “I do not wish to engage the fire sprinkler system, but if you leave me no choice I will not hesitate to do so.”

“Oh for fuck’s sake,” Anthony muttered. “ _Really?”_

“I wouldn’t put it past him,” Loki groaned, throwing his head back against the pillow in defeat, his hands splayed out at his sides.

“Okay, fine,” Anthony snapped, sliding off the bed with the utmost reluctance. “But I need a shower.”

“Sir, you do not have time—”

“J, don’t you dare with me right now—”

“Don’t fret, JARVIS,” Loki said, getting to his feet himself. “I shall ensure that he doesn’t take too long.”

JARVIS, thankfully, remained silent at that, and Anthony’s grin was wolfish as he led the way into the bathroom.

Their shower lasted a little longer than JARVIS probably hoped that it would, but it was short enough that Anthony would not be late. When they were done, Anthony went to his closet to get changed, and Loki returned to the bed. He dried himself with his seiðr so that he did not get the bedding wet, and then collapsed directly on top of it, arms spread and eyes already closed.

He lay there for a while in silence, perfectly comfortable and basking in the remaining sense of lazy pleasure that their shower had left him with. He didn’t realise that Anthony had returned until he heard him speak.

“Shouldn’t you get changed, too?” Anthony asked. Loki opened one eye, and saw him smiling at Loki in amusement, his hands still fiddling with the emerald green tie around his neck. The colour was enough to make Loki smile, but not enough to make him move, and he settled back down into the comfort of the mattress.

“As you are not crossing between realms, I shall merely send you through by yourself,” Loki said, not bothering to move an inch. “And then, I think I shall sleep.”

“Mr Liesmith, I am afraid your presence is required as well,” JARVIS said– and Loki really was beginning to think that the AI was specifically out to ruin his morning.

“No,” Loki said simply. “I am not even part of the—”

“Yes you are,” Anthony said, finishing the final tuck on his tie. “Stop trying to deny it. Now, come on, get dressed before Steve has my head.”

Loki groaned and complained under his breath as he forced himself up, moving being the absolute last thing he wanted to do in that moment. He prepared to dress himself, but… then his eyes caught on a better idea.

“Seriously?” Anthony asked, his laugh evident in the brightness of his eyes as he watched Loki wrap the white bedsheet around his shoulder.

“Seriously,” Loki confirmed.

“Rephrase,” Anthony said, shaking his head. “ _Pepper_ is going to have my head.”

“On the contrary,” Loki replied. “We promised Ms Potts that I would never again wrap you in a sheet and take you to a board meeting. She never specified that I could not wear the same to the White House.”

“Oh, this is not going to end well,” Anthony murmured, though his smile only widened. And his voice was bright as he added– “But Steve’s face will be more than worth it. Okay then, twist my arm. Let’s do this.”

Loki could not hold Anthony and the sheet at the same time, but Anthony obligingly wrapped his arms around Loki’s waist and held on tightly, tucking his face into the curve of Loki’s neck. Loki felt a flutter of warmth as Anthony’s lips brushed over his skin, still not used to the easy affection they had managed to find– and he hoped that he never would be.

A moment later, they stepped into a room with cream décor and a large, oval shaped rug. The Avengers were all seated on the couches in the middle of the room, and they all stood up in surprise at the sight, moving closer to where Anthony and Loki were standing by the window.

“No,” Rogers said instantly, pointing at Loki with a stern frown. “Change. _Now_.”

“No,” Loki echoed. “I don’t think I will.”

“Loki,” Thor said, a strain around his eyes practically screaming out the fact that he was trying not to laugh. “You must know that this is inappropriate for—”

“I was told to come to the White House, and here I am,” Loki replied swiftly. “I have done exactly as I was bid.”

He took Anthony’s hand and tugged him over to the couches. He did not know whose place they stole, and he did not really care. He sat at one end, and Anthony sat beside him.

“They’re already going to be upset that you didn’t come in through the security at the front door,” Rogers said, sitting opposite them almost gingerly. “You do not want to upset them further.”

“Then they should be all the more glad that Loki is wearing what he is,” Anthony interrupted. “He can hardly be concealing a weapon. No need for him to go through the metal detectors.”

“He could be hiding anything under there,” Romanoff replied. She didn’t sit, but opted to stand behind Rogers. Loki would not be surprised if she had divested this place of all its secrets before the afternoon was up. “I have hidden far more wearing far less than a sheet.”

“Well, there’s _still_ no need for the metal detectors, since he could just magic his weapons into existence whether they take them from him or not,” Anthony shot back, and Loki couldn’t help the proud grin.

“That’s just going to make them even more worried,” Banner pointed out.

Loki shrugged at that, and Anthony mirrored the movement with enough nonchalance that Rogers sighed. He looked about to say something else, but then there was a crash and a curse from their right.

“Clint,” Romanoff snapped before she had even turned to look. “Get out from there.”

“There’s a secret compartment in here somewhere,” Barton said, his head sticking up from behind the ornate wooden desk by the window. “I’m just—”

“Next you’ll be telling us there’s a map on the back of the Declaration of Independence,” Banner said, rolling his eyes. “Come on, Clint. You’re just going to get in trouble.”

“You know, I’ve always wanted to give that a go,” Barton said with a grin, and Romanoff slapped his arm as he joined them.

“I bet Loki could steal it,” Anthony said thoughtfully.

“Please,” Rogers begged. “Don’t give him any ideas.”

“Oh, but I _love_ giving Loki ideas,” Anthony replied. He shifted so that he was leaning more against Loki’s side, as if any of them needed any clarification on exactly what he meant. Not that Loki was going to complain. He couldn’t put an arm around Anthony lest risk dislodging his sheet, but he pressed their thighs together instead.

“Was the sheet your idea?” Barton asked Anthony curiously. “I heard you pulled this trick once before.”

“No, and that wasn’t my idea either.”

“Whoever’s idea it was, I really don’t think it was a good one,” Banner said. “Steve’s right. This is a little…”

“Thrilling?” Loki asked, arching a brow.

“Crass,” Banner finished helplessly.

“If the President does not wish to meet me, then I am more than happy to leave,” Loki said. “I was having a rather enjoyable morning, and I would be pleased to return to it.”

Rogers looked like he was honestly considering allowing it, and Loki found himself a little torn– because as much as he would rather be at home and curled in the comfort his bed right now – preferably with Anthony there as well – this truly did have the potential to be amusing.

But then, Romanoff set them both back on course.

“The President asked for all of us. If Loki wishes to remain dressed as he is, then that’s his choice.” Her smirk indicated that she was rather hoping to enjoy it as well.

It looked like some of the others were still worried, but in that moment the doors flew open and a mortal with a crisp suit and an arrogant gait strode into the room, accompanied by four armed guards in black.

The Avengers all stood – some with far less enthusiasm than others – but Loki remained seated, watching without emotion.

“Avengers!” President Ellis greeted, his grin bright and mostly fake. “Earth’s mightiest heroes. It is a _pleasure_.”

Loki noticed that Ellis’ gaze skimmed over Anthony, though it didn’t seem like that was due to any kind of dislike. If anything, the man seemed almost embarrassed– and Loki made a mental note to ask Anthony about the ‘Extremis incident’ later.

Then Ellis’ gaze landed on Loki, and he froze, his eyes widening as he took in the sight.

Loki merely leaned further back against the couch, arching a brow. What, was he expected to stand on ceremony as well?

One of the secret service agents stepped up beside Ellis, and said– “Sir, Loki and Stark did not go through the security checkpoint.”

Well, it seemed that Rogers had been right about that. The mortal guards hadn’t been surprised by their presence through, which meant they most likely had either cameras or listening devices installed in the office. Most likely both.

“Don’t worry,” Rogers said, his voice clearly geared to calm. “Loki does not have any weapons on him.”

“Neither do I, if anyone cares,” Anthony added. He moved back to sit beside Loki with a huff.

“Would you prefer them to suspect you as well?” Loki asked, amused.

“That they don’t even consider the possibility is demeaning,” Anthony whined. “I could so assassinate the President if I wanted to.”

“That is probably not wise to say, given our company.”

“Says the guy wearing the sheet.”

“It will be fine,” Ellis said, his voice cutting through their bickering. “Stark saved my life once.”

“Actually, that was my friend Rhodey,” Anthony corrected. “Colonel James Rhodes. Credit where credit is due.”

“Well, yes,” Ellis replied, sounding like he was beginning to grow tired of the interruptions. He chose a seat on the other couch which allowed him to be the furthest away from Loki as possible, and visibly relaxed when Rogers was the one to sit next to him. Thor, Barton, and Banner pulled some more chairs into the circle so that they would all fit more easily, though Romanoff opted to remain standing– and then the discussion began.

And it was _boring_.

It didn’t take long for Loki to gather the purpose of this meeting– Ellis was probably low in public favour, and hoping to garner more support when word spread of his inviting the Avengers for a visit. He asked about the Avengers’ recent missions, questioned them on their plans for future security, and gave a little information on his own new ideas without giving enough to paint a whole picture.

It was clear that Ellis was a skilled wordsmith, but he was not as skilled as Loki, and it was easy enough to read between the lines that Loki soon grew bored with trying.

Anthony, however, had not lasted almost as long as Loki had managed. He had begun to zone out in the first few minutes, his eyes first glazing over and then finding something more interesting to look at.

It did not take much time at all for Loki to notice that Anthony’s gaze was all but caressing the lines of fabric that remained draped over Loki’s body.

Anthony did actually manage to be fairly subtle as he eyed what little of Loki’s skin he could see, but as he leaned in a bit closer, Loki noticed another pair of eyes on them. Romanoff said nothing, however, even when Anthony’s hand slid over Loki’s thigh and under one of the folds of fabric.

Loki had to bite his lip as Anthony’s fingers brushed the bare skin of his thigh, brown eyes not even shifting away from the sheet now, subtlety thrown from the window entirely. Loki leaned a little closer, shifting so he was turned toward Anthony and then pressed a lingering kiss to his hair.

Was he aware that what they were doing was inappropriate? Yes. Did it matter?

Well, Anthony was the Midgardian in this equation. If he wanted to risk the consequences of this, then who was Loki to argue?

Anthony was just brushing his lips over Loki’s collarbone – nudging the sheet off Loki’s shoulder with his nose as he did so – when they were unfairly interrupted.

“Get a _room,”_ Barton snapped, cutting through the middle of the President’s question about whether any of them had ever considered moving their headquarters to DC. “Honestly, can’t you keep your hands to yourself for _five minutes?”_

“It’s been at least forty,” Anthony commented without moving away. Loki smirked as he saw Romanoff check her watch– he knew they’d only arrived some thirty-five minutes earlier.

The President was just gaping at them, as if his brain had been turned offline.

“I’m sorry, Sir,” Romanoff sighed. “Loki isn’t from around here.”

That was a little unfair– Loki hadn’t even been the one at fault for this. Unless, of course, she was referring to the sheet.

The Avengers began with apologies and accusations, but Loki didn’t focus on them. His gaze was caught by the prospective gleam in Anthony’s eye, the glint that always meant chaos was not far on the horizon.

Then suddenly, Loki had a lap full of Anthony as their lips crashed together, Anthony’s hands in Loki’s hair, his legs curling around Loki’s waist, drawing them closer together. Loki didn’t even think about it– he wrapped his arms around Anthony’s shoulders and kissed him deeper, their tongues sliding together, their moans (which… _might_ have been purposefully over-exaggerated) echoing among the curses of the Avengers and the shouted orders of the secret service.

But Loki had never really liked _being told what to do_ , so when he heard them ordering him and Anthony to separate, Loki merely held Anthony tighter against him—

And then they both fell against their mattress, their limbs entangling. Anthony was wearing _far_ too many clothes, and Loki remedied that immediately– but then Anthony started laughing into Loki’s mouth, their kiss breaking before they even had the chance to do anything more.

Loki admitted that their trip _had_ been amusing, but not so much to warrant this. So he stared at Anthony questioningly for a moment.

“Loki,” Anthony said, still struggling to breathe beneath the giggles. “You forgot your sheet.”

Loki glanced down to realise that Anthony was correct– he must have let go of it while they were kissing.

“I suppose your President should be honoured,” Loki replied. “Most would consider it an honour to receive such a gift from a god.”

Loki managed to hold a straight face only until Anthony snorted, burying his face into Loki’s shoulder to muffle the loud guffaws. Loki laughed with him, because it was all too ludicrous not to– and then in no time at all his laughs turned to kisses pressed along the lines of Anthony’s skin, and then Anthony was kissing him back eagerly.

They were aroused again in moments, Anthony pressing Loki into the mattress, returning to where they had been that morning with every intention of following it through.

“JARVIS,” Anthony said, pausing his assault on Loki’s lips for a moment as he glared at the nearest camera. “Full lockdown, okay? We’re not leaving this bed for at _least_ the next hour. Maybe make an exception if it looks like the world is about to implode, but only if it’s urgent.”

“Yes, Sir,” JARVIS sighed, sounding as if he carried the weight of the Nine upon his electronic shoulders. “As you wish.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The art for this chapter (all of it) is on tumblr right [here.](https://rabentochter.tumblr.com/post/185839086689/art-for-the-second-chapter-of-oh-sheet)


End file.
